


Daughter Of Peace

by Xireana_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Silver Millennium, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Tsukino Usagi, BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Best mom Inko, Crossover, Dadzawa, Different Earth Prince, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hideout Raid Arc Spoilers (My Hero Academia), High Alliance, Ikuko's A+ Parenting, In dorms Earlier, Inko is Number One Mom, M/M, Mature!Usagi, More on other schools, Multi, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Original Hero Agency, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Mieou Setsuna, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Poll in Notes, Post-School Trip Arc (My Hero Academia), Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Strong!Usagi, Time Travel, Vigilante Sailor Scouts, dadmight, papamight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: Something changed when Usagi went into the future. Now almost every human on the planet has a power known as Quirks. How will the scouts deal with their new status? But How will they handle their beloved princess being sent away to her biological father?





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon Nor My Hero Acedamia.
> 
> Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/4bXrtGy 
> 
> I have no idea who to pair Usagi and Izuku with... Poll
> 
> Usagi/Izuku  
> Usagi/Kirishima  
> Usagi/?
> 
> Izuku/Kirishima  
> Izuku/?
> 
> Vote! Will end voting on chapter 20!

It was a pleasant evening at the UA Dorms. Most of class 1-A had turned in for the night, while Kirishima, Tsu, Iida, and Izuku were watching the news. Izuku was once again filling out another notebook marked #14.

Kirishima, Iida, and Tsu were on a couch, with Tsu in the middle. Izuku was on the floor with his notebook setting on the coffee table, writing away.

Toshinori walked in and spied his students starring at the screen with surprising about of attention, Izuku he knew would be glued to it. The other three? Now he was curious...

"Good evening my Students!" He announced.

The three on the couch gave cheerful greetings of "Evening All Might!"

Izuku though, to Toshinori's surprise was still writing and mumbling away at mach speed. The former number one decided to tease his little successor.

"Finally getting tired of this old man, Young Midoriya?" He commented in sorrow... though his expression was nothing of the sort.

This finally got the young protege's attention. "Huh? Wha-ALL MIGHT?! N-no I could never get tired of you! You're not old! You know what they said men are like wine-"

"And... let's stop you there before it gets any stranger," Toshinori stated with a soft chuckle as he glances down at the young teen's notes. "Now what has caught your attention so strongly, my boy?"

Izuku had rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, he, he...Well a, there was a hero in Tokyo that was being filmed during their battle and it was found that it's not just one, but five, female heroes, they call themselves the Sailor Scouts."

Toshinori was surprised at this. "You don't see many hero groups nowadays with Heroing being commercialized so much. Its rare thing to see." He too began to watch the battle, he noticed that her 'villains" were not the normal type.

His brow furrowed. That was not normal... He thought absently.

Izuku looked up at All Might who had taken the chair next to him and was watching the news report. He saw the expression change from one of nostalgia to that of worry.

"You noticed too?" He commented

Toshinori gave a nod.

Izuku looked back to the TV. "I've been researching as much as I can on them. They seem to be a completely different league of hero. Their attacks are all similar but different. What's more is that all property damage that occurs during their fight vanishes overnight." He gave a shiver. "Not only that but every villain they have ever faced always drained life away from their victims..."

There was silence in the room at that notion.

Suddenly the TV blared into life: "I am Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and for Justice! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Toshinori's head snapped to the TV. His eyes wide and loses the grip on his can of tea.

This action startled the four students, Izuku especially having never seen All Might stunned like this.

"All Might...?" The young green haired man asked.

Toshinori stood up. "I need to make a call." He then left the room.

The students looking to one another in worry.

Izuku's gaze went from the spilled can to All Might's back as he left the room. The worry for the pale face the retired hero had when he looked at the TV during the news clip showing.


	2. Unwanted

They had come back from the future. They had saved it.

Or did they?

Usagi pondered this as she learned what her 'present' now meant.

Superpowers or 'Quirks' were now part of the 80% of the population of the world. Heroism a true occupation. Villains an everyday thing.

After returning to their respective homes, the Sailor Scouts called for a meeting at Hino Shrine.

Ami finally came up with a theory. "Because we had changed the future so much, it became an Alternate Timeline. Thus changing our present in order to balance out the changes we made in the future." 

"Then we don't have to be Heros?" Rei quietly asked.

The silence was deafening. They all had been forced to save people because at the time there was no one else. Now though...

Usagi straightens her back and looked to them. "I won't force you to continue being Scouts. You can go and live your dreams. I won't hold you back any longer."

Her friends looked at her in awe.

The bun-haired blonde gave a sigh. "Not like I have much going for me other than Hero-work anyhow." She looked back at them. "Think it over. Let me know soon what you decide." She glances at her phone. It read 7:25 pm. The princess sighs. "I have to get home before my mom grounds me again for not telling her what I'm doing."

She then saw herself out and walked home as day turned to night. She then paused in her walk about halfway to her house. "...Crap. I forgot to tell the girls that my dad was really my stepdad..."

The whole 'Mystery Dad' was new and she hoped he wasn't a villain. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see." 

She suddenly felt something land on her shoulder. Giving a yelp of alarm and made a fighting stance before she realized it was just her cat.

"Luna! Don't scare me like that!" Snapped the secret princess.

She rubbed against her cheek. "Sorry, Usagi. I was just worried about you. You seem to be handling the change better than the others. Especially since..."

The girls face held a sad expression. "I know... he didn't want to be with me in the first place really. He just wanted the strange dreams to stop. On top of that, he felt the pressure of the future forcing us together. But as soon as we came home... he gave up his place and said he couldn't do it anymore." 

"Usagi..." Luna whispered.

She gave her adviser a watery smile. "I'll get over it. It was just a crush..."

She continued walking to her home and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she called. But all she heard was her mother talking to someone.

"I thought you'd have called sooner. I just can't handle her anymore!" She stated.

"..."

"I don't care! I will not have heroing in my home!" She snapped.

Usagi stood still. Fear making her blood run cold.

"..."

"How? Of course, she wouldn't tell me! She tells me nothing! Her late-night trips! Her disappearing! Don't get me started on the injuries! What else could she be doing?!"

"..."

"I'm kicking her out if you don't come and get her." Her mother said in a cold tone.

Whatever love she had for her mother, died in ten minutes of walking through the front door. Luna looked at the princess with worry.

"..."

"Very well, I'll see you in three days."

"..."

"She has always taken after you... If she had taken after me more this wouldn't have happened... that was why we divorced."

"..."

"Me too... Goodbye." Her mother hung up the phone and turned to find her daughter standing at the front door. Cat on her shoulders with a blank face and tears down her cheeks. Her eyes cold.

"Usa-!" the blonde interrupted her.

"I'll start packing. You don't have to pay for anything for the rest of my time being here. I'll go elsewhere for food. Have a pleasant evening...mother." Usagi then passed her mother and went upstairs without another word.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Luna turned to her princess.

"Usagi-!"

The blonde picked up the black cat and sat her gently on her desk chair. "I'm fine Luna. It was going to come to this eventually. I just... didn't expect it so soon."

Picking out a pink duffel, Usagi filled it was her important items and her Scout gadgets. "I'll tell the girls tomorrow. They'll need to know. Also, Luna, what can you do about the command center? Can we move it?"

"Of course! I'll get with Artemis and we'll find a place for it as soon as we get there." replied the cat. 

She then went to her clothes and her manga collection. To her surprise, she found a figure she couldn't remember buying. It was old and worn. It was of some male superhero with what looked to be blonde hair with ...rabbit ears? She snorted and put it with her duffel.

"Luna... do you... do you think we'll get along?" She suddenly asked.

"Who dear?"

She looked out her window and to the moon. "My dad and me. I mean... I don't remember much, but he was warm... tall and had a deep voice. I think he was a hero? I'm not really sure... I always felt safe. When he left... that feeling did too." Her fists clenched. "Till I became a Scout. Now I don't need to worry about being saved. I'll save myself and others." 

"You should tell him," Luna stated.

Usagi looked at the cat in confusion. "What?"

"Tell him about being Sailor Moon, a princess, everything. I have a feeling he'll understand you more than anyone else." Luna stated.

Usagi looked away from the cats stare. "I...I'll think about it." She went back to packing. "Luna, make sure to tell the Outter Scouts the change."

"You remember them?!" Yowled Luna.

"Don't make so much noise Luna! Yes, I remember. I've been having dreams about them for a while now." She stated. 

"Very well. The Outters will be notified tomorrow while you meet with the Inners." answered the adviser.

"Thank you, Luna."

"Anything to help, Princess."


End file.
